Fights and Friends
by Cho Chang2
Summary: Please go easy on me. This is my first attempt for a Pokemon Fic. I won't tell you what happons. It's going 2 be a long story. Next one maybe R rated.


"Ash. Ash. ASH! Will you come on?! How do you expect to beat the   
leagues best if you can't even make the Pokemon center before it gets   
too full?"  
"Will you wait Misty. I just need to pack my antidotes and the food.   
Unless you don't want to eat anything for the next two days."  
"Guys, Guys, I just called the Pokemon center. I reserved three   
rooms for us," Brock said, yelling between them.   
  
It was a normal day between Misty and Ash. After years of catching  
pokemon and traveling, our heroes are finally competing. Brock   
is competing in the rock   
section of the pokebattles with strong new rock pokemon.   
Misty in the water section with good chances of wining with her  
strongest evolved Pokemon   
Seaking, and her Psyduck that has improved. Ash is competing the  
overall pokemon master for the  
west hemisphere, with his Pokemon and his prizewinning Pikachu.   
Brock is eighteen.   
He has grown a little more with height but nothing changes with him   
physically. Brock is Brock   
and still chases after girls. Ash is sixteen and has one of the, if not the,   
strongest pokemon bond in the world with his pokemon, but Ash still is   
dense. He still sometimes doesn't   
train like he should when Brock is not looking. Misty is sixteen too and, well Misty   
changed a lot in physical appearance. As for her attitude, she still the fiery red head. Misty   
can whip Ash to shape when she wants to, even though she cares for him. Misty's feeling   
for Ash, and Ash's feelings for Misty... well I'll just explain that later. Lets watch as the   
story continues.  
  
"Well, you should have packed it last night." Misty yelled.  
"You should mind your business."   
"It's my business when I have to camp out in the forest. I bet Gary and his cheer leading squad   
all got their rooms and enjoying a nice dinner right now." Misty said sighing.  
"Don't mention that name." Ash slumped to the corner. "Your always complaining how he   
beats you and he has more pokemon then you. He is going to battle with new fresh healed   
pokemon while you fight with ones that haven't been to the center from who knows when."  
"Fine Miss. Misty Waterflower. If your so infatuated (obsessed) with Gary Oak so much why don't   
you stay with him."  
"I want MY BIKE!"  
"I'll get your damn bike as long as you stay away from me," Ash yelled suddenly.  
"Gladly."  
"I never want to see your face here again or i'll get Pikichu to give you a thunderbolt."  
"Not if i can get my Phyduck to give you a hyperbeam first."   
"Guys, Guys, you don't mean what you are saying right?" Brock asked confused.  
"I mean ever single word of it." Ash yelled, throwing Misty's bag with Pokemon to her.  
"I'm glad you do Ash Ketchum. I'm going to stay with Jessie and James." Misty picked up   
her Togipi, and walked to the door.  
"Jessie?! James?! What do you mean stay with them?" Brock asked.  
"They are my friends, of course I never told you because I could just imagine the reaction  
from two dense kids like you." Misty snapped, then apologized to Brock. " Sorry, I didn't mean   
to yell at you Brock, just Ash."  
"Well at least I help you when you need it, 'cause ..." Ash started.  
  
Misty slammed the door on Ash.  
  
"...I love you." Ash finished, sighing.   
  
Misty ran into the forest calling out her Iceadash {(I-c-dash). The ice pokemon evolution from   
the rapidash with the freezestone, both newly discovered by Gary Oak.} and mounted on it. She   
rode it till she got to a little lake.   
She let Icicle (nickname) get a drink as she sat down. Mist whispered   
curses at herself and playing out the things they said in her mind.   
  
"Why does he need to start trouble. All I wanted to do was to go to the pokemon center. He   
kicked me out for no good reason. I should gave him a good piece of my mind .... and to think   
of it, my mallet too." *A long silent pause* "I just wanted to help him."   
  
Misty's tears fell silently on her backpack. Then she stood up and stamped her feet.  
  
"Why, tell me why, are my tears falling for Ash Ketchum. I should have fell in love with a   
mule. At least that's more lovable. But, i feel like something's gonna happen to him. Maybe   
something good, maybe something bad. I want to be with him when it happens. "  
  
Misty went over and petted Icicle. She picked up her cell and speed-dialed Jessie.  
  
"Hello. This is Jessie from Team Rocket."  
"Hey Jessica."  
"Mist!? What are you doing calling me? The sun is already setting. M-Mist-Misty, are you crying?"  
"I need a place to stay."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ash kicked me out."  
"That twerp kicked YOU out! Tell me where you are. i'll be there in a sec with my biggest mallet."   
"No, No, Jessie. I just need a place to stay for a while.  
I'm by the Goldduck lake.   
"Great I know where that is. See you soon."  
  
Misty pulled out her CD/Radio player and put on her headphones. She listed to a song on 199.9.   
She never heard before, and it was perfect.   
  
  
Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
What can I do to make you mineFalling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say good-bye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
What can I do to make you mineFalling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
"Hey Ash?" Brock called while packing his stuff in a hotel dresser.  
"What?" Ash said looking at the ceiling and listing to the 199.9 station.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"What?"  
"I never want to see your face here again or i'll get Pikichu to give you  
a thunderbolt." Brock said imitating Ash's voice.  
"No."  
"Why did you say it then?"  
"I spat it out in anger. I could never hurt her in any way, ever."  
"Well, She ran off. We have no idea where she could be. "  
"I know Misty, She can take care of herself until tomorrow, when I can  
beg for her forgiveness."   
"But doesn't it bother you Ash?"  
"What?"  
"That you said, she should see Gary."  
"She would never do that."  
"She was so angry, so torn, knowing Gary. He might be around.   
You know Ash."  
"What?"  
"Gary is always looking at her when you and Gary meet again.   
I think he has a deep crush on her.   
He might... you know... take advantage of her in her emotional state."  
  
Ash jumped up and looked at Brock with a state of alarm on his face.  
  
"You don't think he would."  
"I overheard two pokemon trainers talking."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Yo Derrien. how's it going"  
"It's fine. I caught a Eevee."  
"Gary Oak. Professor Oaks grandson, had five Eevee at one time and   
made them evolved   
into all the five different Eevee types."  
"He must be some trainer."  
"And he is a babe magnet too."  
"What do you mean."  
"Did you see all the cheerleaders he has around him?"  
"No."  
"They're all gorgeous. Just between you and me, he told me that he  
'ran the bases' with each and everyone of them."  
"No kidding."  
"Not at all. He says he has one girl in particular he wants, and cannot   
want to 'meet up' with her again. "  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Why that two-timing piece of scum," Ash sneered.   
"Are we going to go look for her?" Brock asked  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"She said she was with Jessie and James. They must truly be her friends if she went with them."  
"Ash, I swear your become wiser everyday."  
"No. Just the thought of one person makes everything understandable for a dunce like me."  
  
  
"Prepare for mallet-causing trouble"  
"It'll feel like migraine pain in double"  
"To rid the world of selfish boys"  
"To destroy boys that like to annoy."  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Gonna use this mallet at the speed of light"  
"Ash won't even have a chance to call his pokemon & fight."  
"Meouth, That's right."  
  
*clap clap* "You guys never seem to run out of rhymes." Misty said laughing.  
"Well we wouldn't be Team Rocket if we did have a rhyme." James said chuckling.  
"Misty, Tell me what happened." Jessie asked concerned.  
"I rather not. Can we just go now. I brought some money and we can go to the nearest restaurant."  
"Oooohhh A restaurant, We don't have any money." James sighed.  
"I can get some." Misty said  
"How? Are ya gonna ta steal it?" Meouth asked.  
"Of course not. I'm going to win it in a pokemon battle."  
"I want to help." James said.  
"How about we all find someone to battle, and we bring the money back for dinner."  
"Great Idea Mist," Jessie said. "Now only if James could have good ideas like that onve and a while."  
"Meouth, you wanna come with me?" Misty asked.  
"Sure."  
  
  
Please R/R. I won't bother your time much. For all I care you can put your name as Z. Just rate it 0-10 pleeze? 


End file.
